


Forgiveness. Can you imagine?

by exhaustedwerewolf



Series: 30 Day Post Challenge [26]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: At the moment of her death, Bluestar is forgiven by two of her kits. But after joining Starclan, she renecounters the third.





	

Oakheart had left her side, so that she could explore, acclimatise. They'd touched noses as they parted, and it was exactly as she'd remembered- sunlight flowing through her like clear river water in greenleaf.

She'd realised, watching his retreating form, his paw prints glittering like mica, that they could see each other again whenever she wanted. It was incredible to realise, like surfacing from the rapids all over again.

There was something different about the air here, the breeze, a feather softness to it- and every breath was delightfully sweet; lavender, thyme, chamomile.

She almost couldn't believe it when she caught sight of them, curled together by Warm Rocks- he had swept her close to him with his tail, was murmuring a story to her, affection shining in his eyes, as she sat enraptured, whiskers twitching.

She stood, watching, until he glanced up, and for a heartbeat, Bluestar hesitated, guilt blossoming in her chest. For a heartbeat, she wanted to turn away. She wished she'd never been seen.

"Thrushpelt." She whispered, helplessly.

Then a smile broke across his face, and Mosskit looked up curiously, following his gaze-

"Mama!" She yowled delightedly, stumbling to her paws and rushing to her mother. Relief, like rays of morning light bursting through the forest canopy-

"Mosskit!" Bluestar cried, as her daughter streaked towards her, a blur of grey and white fur. They collided, and Bluestar bent to lick her fur.

"Mosskit," she couldn't stop saying it, "Mosskit, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mama!" Mosskit replied happily, nuzzling into her fur.

I'm sorry. The words were almost on Bluestar's tongue- she'd thought them so many times, every single day, that she had wondered if they would consume her. Kill her.

But Mosskit's expression was love, love, love, only love, not the barest trace of accusation or betrayal.

Thrushpelt stood a few tail lengths away, and Bluestar, beckoning Mosskit to follow with a flick of her tail tip.

"I looked after her." He purred, his eyes drifting to the kit.

"You did." Bluestar said shakily, and stepped forward. Thrushpelt copied her, and they butted heads gently- she gave his shoulder fur a hasty lick.  
"I've missed you too, Thrushpelt."

"So did I." She might've expected sadness in his voice, but he sounded happier than she could've imagined.

They broke apart, laughing together, and the three of them returned to Warm Rocks, Mosskit asking eagerly about all her mama's stories. They settled comfortably, tails entwined, paws touching. The stars around them shone impossibly brightly. Bluestar felt infinitely brighter.


End file.
